


Treasure in the trash

by original_slash



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Fluff, Hiding things, M/M, Tickling, grillz, yes these were really a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/original_slash/pseuds/original_slash
Summary: Johnny hides some of Matt things.
Relationships: Johnny Christ/M. Shadows, Johnny Seward/ Matt Sanders
Kudos: 2





	Treasure in the trash

Matt sighed in frustration, having looked everywhere for his aviators and fangs. He knew that they were in the house it was just a matter of finding them. Then a thought popped into his head. Johnny was in the house and Matt knew how much he hated those things. Matt walked down the stairs into the living where Johnny was reading the newspaper. At least trying to read the paper; kind of hard to read when Matt's giving you the death glare.

“Can I help you?" Johnny asked.

“Where did you hide them?" Matt questioned.

Johnny looked up from his paper and acted like he didn't know Matt was talking about. “Hid what Matt?" Johnny said hoping that Matt couldn't hear the guilt in his voice.

“You know what I'm talking about. So cut the crap on the innocent act and tell me where you put them." Matt slightly snapped at Johnny.

Johnny just sighed and returned his attention to the paper “I really don't know what you’re talking about. And I didn't hide anything of yours. If you're missing something did you check your suit case?" Johnny suggested.

Matt opened his mouth to speak then quickly closed it again. He turned around and headed up the stairs. Johnny waited till he heard the door closed then he scrambled to the freezer. He had hid the glasses and the fangs behind the frozen Brussels sprouts . Johnny had no clue why they had Brussels sprouts but they made an excellent place to hide things. He was going to get rid of these things once and for all. He placed the items it the trash, he was pretty certain that Matt wouldn’t look in the trash can. Johnny flopped right back on the couch and went back to reading the paper. He heard Matt stomp down the stairs and stood right in front of Johnny. Johnny moved around slightly uncomfortable behind under Matt's icy gaze. He wasn't going to cave in but Matt had other ideas. Matt smashed the paper top to bottom with one hand bringing his face very close to Johnny's face. 

“Where did you put them?" Matt asked again. Johnny could swear he heard Matthew growl as he spoke.

“Matt I have no freaking clue what you’re talking about." Johnny said in an annoyed tone.

Matt's response to this was pressing his nose right up against Johnny's. “I'm going to ask one more time. This is your last warning. Where did you put my aviators and fangs?” Matt had a serious tone in his voice.

Johnny sighed why couldn't Matt just let this drop? He knew how much Johnny hated those things but insisted that the wear them all the time.

“Matt I don't know where their at." Johnny lied one more time. Matt biting his bottom lip like he wasn't sure what he was going to do. Johnny never saw the attack coming. Had he known what would have happened, Johnny would have bolted towards the door. All he knew was Matt was on top of him tickling his sides. Like a normal person would react Johnny tries to get away. Matt starts to apply his weight on top of Johnny to stop him from moving. Since muscle is heavier then fat and Matt is mostly muscle, he started to smoother Johnny without realizing it.

“Matt..." Johnny gasped.

“Are you going to confess where you put my things?" Matt says giving him his best Chestier cat smile.

“Can’t breath." Johnny gasped again. With those words Matt quickly jumps off Johnny.

“Opps sorry babe. I went a little overboard." Matt says looking a bit sheepish.

" Yea think?" Johnny can't help the sarcastic tone in his voice.

“Sorry. How can I make it up for almost smother you?" Matt crept closer to Johnny, who held up his arm as a barrier between him and Matt.

“First off don't even think about touching me right now. Secondly it’s been awhile since I've seen you being domestic." Johnny said.

Matt groaned knowing exactly what Johnny was talking about. Matt walked into the kitchen and grabbed the bag out of the trash can. Johnny tried not to smirk this was actually working out better then he thought it would. He thought he would actually getaway with it till he saw Matt lean against the door.

“Look what I found." he said as he held up the fangs and the glasses. Ah shit he was caught and there was no way he could weasel out of it.

“Heh wonder how they got there." Johnny let out a small chuckle,

Matt just raised his eyebrows. Johnny knew what was coming this time and bolted towards the stairs to get to their bedroom. Johnny heard the soft thump of the sought after items made when they hit the floor.

Matt yelled " Come here you little liar!!" and ran after Johnny.

Johnny laughed and thought it was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> This from my live journal account. Since I got the time might s well transfer things over.


End file.
